sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Red Velvet - Be Natural FT. SR14B’S TAEYONG
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '''Be Naturalright|200px *'Artista:' Red Velvet (Ft. SR14B’S Taeyong) *'Single: Happiness *'''Pista: 1 *'Género:' Pop Dance, Balada *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 13-octubre-2014 *'Agencia:' SM Entertainment 'Romanización' Oh baby come, come, come I’ll be there for you Oh i maeume inneun sesanggwa boyeojineun punggyeongdeulgwa neukkil suga inneun modeun geot Oh~ Oh aicheoreom utneun eolgul gakkeum gakkeumssik nae jageun bange ormgyeonoko sipeun geol Oh~ so so so maeil achim kkumeseo maeil gateun goseseo geudael mannal su isseo Oh~ Something nobody knows Feel like heaven’s eye! ije naragal sudo isseo mundeuk nan jameseo kkaeeona changmuneul yeoreodugo gibun joheun sangsange ppajyeoinne nawa gateun sesanggwa nareul darmeun nunbitgwa supil gateun neongneokhan maldeul ttatteutage deullyeojuneun moksori tto dareun naui moseubeul chajeul su inneun ojik hansaram geudaeege ganeun gilmogen waenji eorin naui moseup mannal geot gata Oh~ jageun soneul japgo na geudae yaegil hae jugo sipeo Oh~ Oh~ Booming System Uh Uh TY Track TY Track muneul yeoreo naega deureoga cheotbal danneun sunganbuteo jigeumkkaji ne gyeote isseo changmun yeoreo saega naraga jigeum nal bogo utgo inneun na neo Uh eodil bwado eobseo mongnonghage ppajyeodeureo mom sok gipi nokhyeo nuneul gama neon sinbireul mitni naega boyeojulge da neoege julge iri gakkai wa neoege dama julge geujeo haengbokhan jageun somanggwa neolli peojyeoinneun kkoma inhyeong dansunhage saenggakhae miryeon miryeon hanbeonman deo nae eoril jeok moseup boryeom kkumi hyeonsiriya geunde kkumiya naneun cheonsapyoya One Two nawa gateun sesanggwa nareul darmeun nunbitgwa supil gateun neongneokhan maldeul ttatteutage deullyeojuneun moksori tto dareun naui moseubeul chajeul su inneun ojik hansaram Welcome to my heart inside We gonna get to become one Just holding you forever in my mind nae gwitgareul eojireophin moksori tto dareun naui moseubeul chajeul su inneun ojik hansaram 'Español' Oh cariño, ven, ven, ven Ahí estaré para ti Hay un mundo en mi corazón Puedes ver paisajes Y todas las cosas que siento, oh~ Sonríe como un niño A veces quiero tomar tu rostro Y ponerla en mi pequeña habitación, oh~ tan tan tan Todas las mañanas en un sueño Todos los días en el mismo lugar me encuentro contigo oh~ Algo que nadie sabe Se siente como el ojo del cielo Ahora podría volar De repente, al despertar de mi sueño Y al abrir la ventana Caí en una fantasía de sentirse bien Un mundo que es igual al mío Ojos que se parecen a los míos Palabras ricas como un bosque Una voz que suena cálida La única persona que pudo encontrar Un lado diferente de mí En el camino que me lleva hacía ti De algún modo parece que conoceré a mi lado joven Oh Quiero aferrarme a esa pequeña mano Y hablar sobre ti Oh Oh El sistema Booming Uh Uh TY Track TY Track La puerta se abre y entro desde el momento en que mis pies tocaron el piso hasta ahora, Estoy a tu lado Abre la ventana, los pájaros están volando, Ahora mismo, estoy mirándome a mi mismo y riendo, Tú, en ninguna parte serás encontrada Vagamente te sumerges, Derrítete profundamente en mi cuerpo Cierra los ojos ¿Crees en la magia? Te lo mostraré Te daré todo a ti, Acércate Estaré para ti, En compañía de unos deseos felices La muñeca de una niña flotando Estoy pensando ingenuamente, sensaciones, sentimientos Sólo una vez más, Mira a mi lado joven Los sueños son reales, pero son sueños Soy un angel Uno Dos Un mundo que es igual al mío Ojos que se parecen a los míos Palabras ricas como un bosque Una voz que suena cálida La única persona a la que pude encontrar Un lado diferente de mí Bienvenido a mi corazón Nos convertiremos en uno Sólo teniéndote para siempre En mi mente Una voz que agita mis oídos La única persona que pudo encontrar Un lado diferente de mí 'Hangul' Oh baby come, come, come I’ll be there for you Oh 이 마음에 있는 세상과 보여지는 풍경들과 느낄 수가 있는 모든 것 Oh~ Oh 아이처럼 웃는 얼굴 가끔 가끔씩 내 작은 방에 옮겨놓고 싶은 걸 Oh~ so so so 매일 아침 꿈에서 매일 같은 곳에서 그댈 만날 수 있어 Oh~ Something nobody knows Feel like heaven’s eye! 이제 날아갈 수도 있어 문득 난 잠에서 깨어나 창문을 열어두고 기분 좋은 상상에 빠져있네 나와 같은 세상과 나를 닮은 눈빛과 수필 같은 넉넉한 말들 따뜻하게 들려주는 목소리 또 다른 나의 모습을 찾을 수 있는 오직 한사람 그대에게 가는 길목엔 왠지 어린 나의 모습 만날 것 같아 Oh~ 작은 손을 잡고 나 그대 얘길 해 주고 싶어 Oh~ Oh~ Booming System Uh Uh TY Track TY Track 문을 열어 내가 들어가 첫발 닿는 순간부터 지금까지 네 곁에 있어 창문 열어 새가 날아가 지금 날 보고 웃고 있는 나 너 Uh 어딜 봐도 없어 몽롱하게 빠져들어 몸 속 깊이 녹혀 눈을 감아 넌 신비를 믿니 내가 보여줄게 다 너에게 줄게 이리 가까이 와 너에게 담아 줄게 그저 행복한 작은 소망과 널리 퍼져있는 꼬마 인형 단순하게 생각해 미련 미련 한번만 더 내 어릴 적 모습 보렴 꿈이 현실이야 근데 꿈이야 나는 천사표야 One Two 나와 같은 세상과 나를 닮은 눈빛과 수필 같은 넉넉한 말들 따뜻하게 들려주는 목소리 또 다른 나의 모습을 찾을 수 있는 오직 한사람 Welcome to my heart inside We gonna get to become one Just holding you forever in my mind 내 귓가를 어지럽힌 목소리 또 다른 나의 모습을 찾을 수 있는 오직 한사람 'Video' center|516 px 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop